Cruel Summer
by Zombie-bumblebee
Summary: Total Drama Island - Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it.


A/N: I haven't written a fanfic in…let's see here…at LEAST 2 years. That's just HOW rusty I am. So bear with me good kind people. I'm not new to the TDI fandom. I waited and waited until the day finally came. TDI premiered and I was hooked instantly. Since the series is a little lacking in the fanfiction category, let's give it a kick in the rear shall we?

Disclaimer: Duncan, Courtney, and all the rest of the peanut gallery do not belong to me.

_Another giggle slipped smoothly out of her mouth, high-pitched and feminine._

" _Duncan…Dun…can"_

_She cooed playfully, suddenly blushing profusely, her hands coming up to her lips in small, scrunched up little balls of nail and flesh. He groaned, a hot flush punching him in the temples, warmth scratching on the inside of his lower abdomen. They were definitely near camp, of that much he was sure. Still, as dazed and disorientated as he was, this dream-like reality was very much in his favour. Standing before him, knee high in light blue lake water was a very wet, very inappropriately dressed brown haired girl._

" _S-stop it…"_

_The apples of her cheeks turned a rosy pink once more as she, much to the pierced youth's pleasure, grabbed the small shred of the white tank top she was wearing and pulled it down as she brought her two extended arms close to her body._

"…_Your embarrassing me you know."_

_She continued to fiddle with her clothes, the 'to short' top continued to be pulled and twisted this way and that, her small, perky breasts mashing together deliciously, the girl oblivious to the effect they had on him and the very little the shirt was doing to cover just how chilly the lake water must have been._

" _Wha-!"_

_He let out a surprised grunt as this god sent scene suddenly seemed to fast-forward or skip. A black flash tugged at his eyes and he felt the pressure of some sort of light. It faded, leaving him confused. A scent caught in his nose and his eyes popped open, a sudden pressure just below his rib cage. There she sat, gloriously wet, shiny eyed, pink lipped and half naked on top of him. He didn't know whether to clasp his hands together and give thanks or answer the door that Mr. Opportunity was knocking on like an angry, unpaid landlord._

" _I can pray later"_

_She cocked her head innocently to the left, her hair in her eyes. He grinned maniacally, snaking his arms to his sides and slowly tracing her thighs to grab her by her hips and flip her over in one swift movement. She squealed out of surprise, her arms immediately finding his neck._

" _Pucker up princess"_

_He said each word so slowly that they seemed to drag on some invisible floor, grinding and grating until there was nothing left to them. Their lips crushed together, audible whimpers escaping through the crevices of her mouth. Another wave of light hit him. He wasn't really sure where exactly; he just knew that something was telling him that this wasn't right. " If it's not right, then why does it feel so goddamn good?" he questioned himself or rather the little voice inside his head. They had never really been properly acquainted._

" _Duncan…"_

_And just like before, she was on top of him, a frighteningly mischievous grin gracing her features. She brought one slender finger up to her mouth, running her painted nail along her bottom row of pearly teeth. He felt her weight shift as she slid down his body, her damp bust rubbing against him in the process. _

"_What was she doing?"_

_He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the girl seated in between his spread legs. He groaned in blissful discomfort, frowning down at his body and total lack of control he demonstrated. She reached forward, pushing his black shirt up to reveal his protruded, thin hip bones, a small trail of dark black hair running down and disappearing below his tented blue shorts._

"_What was she DOING?"_

_This time she looked up at him. She KNEW she had the upper hand. He could only watch as she grabbed hold of the zipper of his lower garment and tugged, the metal teeth grinding against one another to open._

" _What the HELL was she DOING!?"_

_She smiled again, laughter in her eyes, her hand slowly tugging at the hem of his boxers, reaching in an-_

"Oh, well that's just wonderful!"

He sat up in his bunk bed, sweaty, hot and bothered beyond belief. To top it off he had to deal with…this.

" Well…at least I didn't go commando…" he sighed quietly, lifting the stretchy waistband of his checked boxers and frowning at the mess. He looked down at the rest of the cabin; all still sleeping, snoring and farting away like babies. He let out the breath he had been holding. Getting caught in a situation like this, even though every other male here could relate, wouldn't exactly be 'fun'. He scaled the small ladder at the head of his bead, carefully heading for the small washroom that each cabin was supplied with.

"I'm not thirteen dammit…I thought I was over this!"

He grabbed a hand full of toilet paper, ridding himself, and the inside material, of the sticky white fluid. "This wasn't the first time either…" he inwardly thought as he dropped the flimsy white cloth into the porcelain mouth of the toilet bowl, his eyes following it as it circled with the rush of water and finally disappeared.

" Wish all problems were that easy to solve"

A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. REAL 16 year olds, think about sex. They swear. They smoke. They take part in a veritable array of STUPID SHIT.


End file.
